Confidence
by Fire Pixy
Summary: One day, Hinata is watching Naruto, as usual... But then Sakura comes along, and shoves her out of her comfort zone. All Hinata really needs is a confidence boost... Fluffy NaruHina oneshot,


A/N: Yep, this is my first Naru/Hina… actually, anything Naurto related, so I hope this came out okay. As always, read and review. Tell me whatcha liked, whatcha didn't, and any suggestions.

Disclaimer: Naruto… Hmm? Well, if I owned it, would I really be posting on a fanfiction site instead of making money with official stuff? Nah, didn't think so. So, no, I have to say I do not hold the respect all narutards that ever were or will be. I do not own Any aspect of this story. At all.

Naruto Uzamaki. One look from him, and I absolutely melted. If he addressed me, I would be left breathless. My heart dead stopped; that is, after a back flip or two. Though, I could never tell him my true feelings. No, no, I can only quietly watch him from the shadows. And, for me, that's enough.

At least, that's what I'd convinced myself. But then, Sakura, his teammate, came along. She was looking for Sasuke, but instead found me, staring longingly at Naruto, in the midst of a sparring session with himself. She asked, innocently enough, what I was doing. I stammered a response, quietly mumbling. Unsure of myself, I made up some excuse about Kiba and Shino sending me on some chore- she held up a hand, interrupting my lie. She had a slight smirk on her face; a knowing glint in her eyes. A blush slowly crept up my face, embarrassed.

"You like Naruto, don't you?" She asked in her singsong voice, drawing out the word 'don't' as it dawned upon her, grinning widely. I looked to my feet, frowning slightly.

"… Yes…" I responded after a moment, so quietly I barely heard myself. Therefore, I was surprised when she nodded in approval of… something. I wasn't entirely sure what of, perhaps in confirmation of her suspicion?

Suddenly, I found things happening a bit too quickly to comprehend. That, however, was probably her intent, as I would have run away if I understood what she was about to do. As fate would have it, though, I didn't, so I stayed in my spot as Sakura confidently ran out to Naruto. My heart skipped a beat as he looked straight at me, past her.

"Hey, Naruto." She started in her slightly irritating know-it-all voice, loud enough for me to hear clearly, getting his attention. She whispered something, which I didn't hear, and he grinned one of those larger than life, over dramatic grins. My god, I felt faint right then.

"You know, I kinda thought so. I mean, it explains why I always see someone out of the corner of my eye." Naruto laughed again, and started walking straight towards me. And that's about when I realized I was glued to my spot, and that I couldn't move away, back into my comfort zone, even if I wanted to.

"Hey, Hinata." He greeted me casually, in a manner that made it seem as if we'd known each other forever. In a way, we had, as we were in classes together but I don't think he knew my name at that point, so that doesn't quite count. Willing my body to move, I succeeded in cautiously taking a few steps nearer to him. And…

Tripped. He caught me. And let me rest in his arms, leaning against his body, supporting me. It seemed an eternity before I was capable of moving again, much less supporting myself. My body had shut down, and that meant I stopped breathing. Once my body restarted, though, it reminded me that I needed to breath and I separated myself for his grip, coughing violently.

"S-s-sorry, Naruto…" I stuttered.

He waved it off, grinning like an idiot. "It's fine, it's fine." There was a moment of silence, interrupted by a grumbling stomach. I laughed, and Naruto scratched the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed. We started walking, somewhat aimlessly, together.

"Are you, um, hungry?" I spoke shyly, quietly… I was waaay out of my comfort zone, but trying not to show it.

"Yeah, kind of." He nodded eagerly, and his stomach growled loudly.

I was looking at my feet again, and went for the most daring thing I could comprehend, asking before I could stop myself.

"Naruto, um… Would you like to have lunch with me?" I stopped walking, waiting for his response. He was clearly shocked at my daring. Quite frankly, so was I.

"Naruto?" I prompted him gently after a few moments of no response. "If you'd rather not, it's oka-" I started, slightly hurt but not surprised.

"No! It's okay, I want to. I'd really like to." He smiled, and we began walking again. And, when he lightly grabbed my hand is about when I decided to become just a little bit less shy, a little more confident.


End file.
